A New Home
by marimbagirl1993
Summary: Deidara's sister - OC - has come to visit the Akatsuki.  Crack-fic.  Possibly eventual pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally got this idea about two years ago, wrote part of it out, and forgot about it until recently... mainly a crack-fic, I guess, just for fun ^^ and I will be completely honest when I say, I have no clue where I'm going with this story at all :D so feel free to make suggestions along the way. If I'm unsure of a few details, I basically make crap up XD so don't judge too harshly *.***

**About The Real Reasons, I'm kind of having some serious writers block issues with that story, so for now I'll just let it sit until the next time I feel inspired enough to do anything with it.**

**I'll leave the poll up for a while to let people continue voting. If you haven't yet, please check it out and vote for which story you think I should publish next. This story is second place on the poll anyway, so I figured why not just post it now? Also, the chapters are super short (if it's not obvious enough already), but that also means that updating won't take very long ^^ and it comes with chapter previews, is that not awesome? :D**

**LOL jkjk I'll let you read now.**

* * *

Summary up to present: Ten certain Akatsuki members, who were recently deceased, have somehow magically and unexpectedly come back to life, and now are forming a newer organization by the same name – however, this organization has different objectives and purposes than the original Akatsuki, of which you will read about later on in the story. Meanwhile, Deidara's sister, whom he left behind when he left Iwagakure, has somehow managed to locate him, and intrudes on the Akatsuki base. Why exactly is she here, and what is she planning?

* * *

The rain came down in torrents as ten figures made their way through the empty streets of Amegakure. Through the thick rain, one could barely make out the red clouds on each of the figures' dark cloaks. Each was wearing a rice-picker's hat with a tiny bell hanging off of it. As they approached the tallest building in the city, the person in the front signaled for the rest to stop. Performing some hand seals, he caused the large door to open for the first time in years. One by one, they entered the seemingly abandoned building, letting the door close behind them once all were inside.

"Heh," one of the figures said, "it's been a while. I actually missed this place."

"Quiet!" a woman's voice scolded, "we aren't safe quite yet. We still have to get inside the next barrier."

They shuffled to the other side of the room, where the next door was. The same man who performed the seals before again did a similar movement, leading his team inside and finally turning the lights on. All of the members took off their hats, revealing none other than the former Akatsuki.

"That took way too long," Sasori droned.

"Tobi's legs are sore!" Tobi complained.

"Eh, suck it up and get over it," Kakuzu said coldly.

"Ah, home sweet home," Kisame said, sniffing the air nostalgically.

"Yeah, but... something doesn't feel right..." Deidara commented.

Itachi finished for him in a monotonous voice. "Someone has broken in."

"Who could have possibly broken into our base?" Zetsu asked.

"HELLO? ARE YOU FINALLY HOME? IT'S ME!" an incredibly loud voice yelled from the next room.

"Oh, no!" Deidara exclaimed, "Oh no, no, no. It can't be her, un!" Running down the hall, he stopped at the kitchen doorway to see that his worst fear had been realized.

"Who the fuck is it?" Hidan asked Deidara, walking up next to him, but halting immediately when his eyes made contact with a young woman – who was standing on top of their kitchen table with her luggage beside her. She had long blond hair, a small, thin frame, and to top it off, blue eyes that much resembled Deidara's.

"She's..." Deidara began, choking on his own words, "...my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. That's it.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Shut it! Don't make fun of my art or you'll regret it!"

"Ha! Like you could really boss me around! Remember, I still know about _that_ incident..." She made quote marks with her fingers on the word 'that', smirking as his face turned red and he clenched his fists.

"You... wouldn't... dare..."

"Oh, I would. I have blackmail, and I'm not afraid to use it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not much to say, here ya go! Please feel free to make suggestions in the reviews, because I'm just winging it LOL**

* * *

"She's..." Deidara began, choking on his own words, "...my sister."

The figure on the table smirked. "Took ya long enough! I've been waiting for six hours already!" She jumped down off of the table and strolled up to her brother, who was holding his head in his hands, whilst muttering to himself.

"This can't be happening... this is just a dream... there's no way, un..."

"Hey bro, you doing okay? You don't look so well..." she commented, getting close to his face.

He glared at her. "No, I'm not okay, un! Why the hell did you come here?"

She returned his glare with a frown. "I haven't seen you for eight years, I spent a whole year searching for you, and I came all the way here to see you, and that's how you greet me? You never even wrote me!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to greet you? 'Hello there, nice to see you, intruding on my life again'? By the way, what the hell did you do to yourself? You look anorexic!"

She replaced her glare with a frown. "What, I'm really that disgusting? I'm hurt, Nii-san! I thought you might at least acknowledge how much more fit I am now, but you call me anorexic?"

"If that's not it, then why the heck are you so thin? You should be eating more!"

"Aw, how cute, is my aniki actually showing some concern for me? FYI, I got this body from dancing!"

"You still dance?"

She laughed. "I make a living off of it! A pretty good one, at that! And what have _you_ been doing with your life? Still making those puny little exploding sculptures?"

"Shut it! Don't make fun of my art or you'll regret it!"

"Ha! Like you could really command me around! Remember, I still know about _that_ incident..." She made quote marks with her fingers on the word 'that', smirking as his face turned red and he clenched his fists.

"You... wouldn't... dare..."

"Oh, I would. I have blackmail, and I'm not afraid to use it!" She turned to the rest of the Akatsuki members, who had just been standing there patiently throughout the whole argument. She smiled sweetly, before clearing her throat. "Did you know that when Deidara-nii-san was five, he–"

She didn't have time to finish before she was tackled to the ground by said brother.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled while forcing her into a headlock, "If you say one more word, I _will_ make sure you never see the light of day!"

Konan stepped forward. "Now, Deidara, that isn't a very nice thing to say to your sister." He reluctantly let go of his sister, who stood to shake Konan's hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Kasumi, Deidara's sister!"

"I'm Konan," the woman said. "It's nice to meet you. Deidara never told us he had a sister."

"And for many good reasons," he muttered while rubbing his temples.

Kasumi pretended that she didn't hear him. "And who are all these others?" she asked, facing the other Akatsuki-nins once more.

"I'm Kisame," the large blue man introduced himself.

"Sasori," the red-head told her.

"Hidan."

"Kakuzu."

"Zetsu."

"Tobi!"

"...Itachi..."

She turned to the last man, who had kept himself hidden in the shadows so far. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to everyone. "You can just call me... leader."

* * *

**A/N: XP**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"So, where can I stay?" I asked.

"Well," Konan replied, "I'd be fine with you staying in my room. Unless you want to stay with your brother—"

"No." He stated bluntly before she had even finished speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M BACK! After going through the most stressful time of my life, I have once again found peace in the act of writing. I'm still way behind on Naruto manga (haven't read for over a year), but as soon as I get caught up on that I can start rewriting The Real Reasons.**

**After looking back, I realized that my writing was terrible and that I never thought things through before I posted the chapters. Hopefully I can go back and fix all of it. Sometime this year, you can expect a new version of The Real Reasons to be up on this website and ready to read.**

**Hope you were all looking forward to this chapter! I know I was :)**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I managed to infiltrate my brother's hideout (or rather the Akatsuki's hideout), and they've even been hospitable enough to let me stay here. Konan and I made friends immediately, so we're going to be roommates for the time being._

"So, where can I stay?" I asked.

"Well," Konan replied, "I'd be fine with you staying in my room. Unless you want to stay with your brother—"

"No." Deidara stated bluntly before she had even finished speaking.

_The leader here puts up this mysterious act, but I'm not falling for it for one second, I can see right through his act, and it's all because of the way Konan talks about him._

"So, what's up with that leader guy, Konan?" I asked once we were isolated in her room. "He seemed a little… annoyed. And why does he act so mysterious?"

"Oh, he just acts that way around everyone else to maintain his authority," she said. "But don't let that fool you; he's a softy at heart. You know, he originally created this organization to promote peace."

"Hmm, really?" I responded. "From what I hear you guys cause more mayhem than you promote peace."

"It does give off that sort of impression a bit, but trust me, Nag—Pain has a plan."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You were going to call leader by a different name, weren't you?"

"O-oh, that, it's nothing…"

"Come on," I said, getting in her face and giving her a big smile, "what's so bad about his real name? I wanna know, you can trust me!"

"Some things are better left unsaid," she mumbled before heading out of the room.

_There are some interesting characters in this organization. The one whom I find the most fascinating is the melancholic Uchiha Itachi. He is handsome, but his gloomy personality clashes with my aura._

"Hey Itachi, what'cha doin'?"

"…"

"Are you busy right now?"

"…"

"It's okay, I can wait."

"…go away."

_The funniest ones are Kisame and Tobi. Kisame is half-shark half-human, and he has a great sense of humor! He certainly enjoys teasing others too, and that always helps lighten the mood._

_Tobi is… difficult to explain. He's like a man with the mind of a child and he is always wearing the same bulky lollipop mask. It's always entertaining to watch him interact with the others, especially my brother._

"Deidara-chaaaan!" a nasally voice called through the hallway, "Tobi is bored! Tobi wants to plaaaaay!"

Tobi nuzzled up to Deidara and the blonde tried to push away the child-like man with all his strength.

"Tobi, GET OFF, UN."

"But Tobi just wants to have fun!"

"Kasumi! You're friends with this imp, help me out here!"

"No way, bro, this is way too amusing!"

_I can't wait until I get to know the people here even better; this seems like it's going to be a lot of fun ^^_

Kasumi put her pen down and closed her travel journal. Sighing, she placed it next to her shikibuton* and closed her eyes.

'_Time to rest,' _she thought._ 'Tomorrow is another day.'_

* * *

**A/N: Short, but to the point.**

***Shikibuton - Japanese bed**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Just wondering what you're up to… it smells pretty good in here."

"Oh, yeah, I'm cooking some homemade ramen. Do you want some?"

"I wasn't talking about the ramen."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Change of plans, all. I read through The Real Reasons again, and decided that I didn't need to change anything I had already published. I'll continue my story where I left off, and I'll try to develop the plot more. So please look forward to my next chapter!  
**

* * *

Deidara and Kasumi were in the living room, the brother working on a new sculpture and the sister daydreaming. Without realizing it she smiled and sighed, leaning back in the chair.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" he asked, scowling at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Nii-san, do you think Itachi would like me?"

"You are not dating that cocky, arrogant bastard."

"What about Hidan? He has those sexy abs..."

"That immortal freak? No way!"

"...I wonder if Sasori likes blondes—"

"Kasumi!"

"Okay okay, I give up. Well then who am I supposed to date? Those are all the guys who aren't ancient, part-fish, cannibal, or taken..."

"Taken, hm?"

"Isn't it obvious? Leader and Konan have _got_ to be together!"

"...I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that..."

* * *

Kasumi added some spices to the soup broth she was cooking up. She smiled as the aroma drifted up to her nostrils, reminding her of her travels. She didn't notice as a figure approached her from behind.

"Hey there… Kasumi, was it?"

"Oh, hey there Hidan! What's up?" Kasumi continued stirring the soup without looking up. Hidan scrunched up his nose at the scent of the broth, similar to that of garlic, pickles, and… was that mayonnaise he smelled? He shook his head and ignored the stench to the best of his abilities.

"Just wondering what you're up to… it smells pretty good in here."

"Oh, yeah, I'm cooking some homemade ramen. Do you want some?"

"I wasn't talking about the ramen." Hidan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smirked as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"H-hidan, what are you—"

"Forget the fucking soup! How about we… relax in my room for a while?"

Kasumi struggled as he dragged her down the main hall mercilessly, keeping one hand on her waist and the other securing her wrists. He pulled her into the last room on the left, tossing her onto the floor and locking the door.

"Hidan, stop this! Let me out!"

"Hehehe," he snickered, "you think I'm just going to let you go? I heard you talking to your damn brother earlier, I already know what you think of me bitch, and honestly I don't care what Deidara thinks. So why don't we just get down to business?"

He swiftly took off his cloak and she stood up, ready to fight him off.

"Don't you dare! I'm warning you, if you don't back off…"

"Come on, babe; let me see that dancer's body!" He quickly and roughly took hold of her shoulders and forced her down onto the bed. "I can't do that while you're fucking clothes are on, you know. You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

"No," Kasumi replied, her eyes suddenly glowing green, "_you're_ making this difficult."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Preview of next chapter:**

When he looked up, Kasumi was gone. There was no way she could escape that quickly while the door was locked.

"Where did you go, bitch?"

"Right here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer. Yay!**

**Thank you to all new subscribers, readers, and reviews. They are much appreciated!**

* * *

"No," Kasumi replied, her eyes suddenly glowing green, "_you're_ making this difficult."

"Wha—" Hidan's remark was cut off when a sudden explosion sent him flying into the ceiling. He grunted as his body returned to the bed, knocking the breath out of him. When he looked up, Kasumi was gone. There was no way she could escape that quickly while the door was locked.

"Where did you go, bitch?"

"Right here!"

The voice came from above him, and as he looked up, another blast caused him to lose consciousness. Kasumi smirked, releasing her hold on the ceiling and sheathing her claws. Her eyes returned to their usual blue color and she landed on the ground in one swift move, quickly breaking down the door and escaping the dark room.

"Maybe next time, asshole."

Kasumi ran as fast as she could, since she wasn't sure how long Hidan would be unconscious for. She ran down the hall, down two flights of stairs, and found herself at the end of a hallway. She stared at the large door, hesitant to open it. This _was_ the Akatsuki, after all; they could be hiding a deadly animal, or perhaps a fatal virus, in this cellar! In fact, the entire hallway was beginning to creep her out.

She took one step back, then another, and finally dashed over to the staircase, quickly ascending towards the floor above.

When she came to the second hallway, she was feeling less creeped out and more adventurous.

"Time to find out what's behind all these doors." She smirked.

The first door was completely black with a sign that read 'STAY OUT.' Ignoring the sign, she opened the door and was met with a pitch black room. The moment she stepped inside, the door behind her closed on its own and the lights turned on. Kasumi was face to face with Itachi, who didn't seem the least bit delighted to see her.

'_Uh oh, better come up with a good excuse, and fast!' _she thought.

"…Why are you here?"

"I got lost," she stated bluntly.

"Get out."

"But… why should I?"

"Get out or I'll make you."

"But that's no fun!" She pouted.

Itachi sighed and before Kasumi could say any more, he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she questioned. "Put me down!"

"Okay," he answered, before literally throwing her out of the room and locking the door behind him.

"Hmph, what's his problem?" Kasumi muttered while rubbing her head that had hit the wall in the process of her being thrown out. Bored, she decided to explore the other rooms.

The second room was completely blue. The area had a rather damp atmosphere and there was a plain bed in the corner.

"This must be Kisame's room," Kasumi muttered. "But it's so boring. I would have expected something more… I don't know, amusing?" She frowned in disappointment before heading to the next room.

This room was filled with color; bright orange bed sheets, blue carpet, yellow walls, red furniture, etc.

"Hmm, I wonder whose room this is…"

"It's Tobi's!" an enthusiastic voice yelled from behind her. She turned to see that it was Tobi himself.

"Ah, hello, Tobi-san!" She smiled, relieved it was him rather than anyone else. "I love these colors! Did you decorate this room by yourself?"

He nodded. "Yep! Tobi did it all by himself!" He tilted his head to the side. "But, what is Kasumi-chan doing here?"

"Well since there's nothing better to do, I figured I'd show myself around."

"Tobi will show you around!"

"Why, thank you Tobi!" Kasumi patted the child-like man on the head.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes he is," She agreed before skipping to the next room.

* * *

**A/N: I'll give more insight on Kasumi's ability in later chapters. Please review :)**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Aren't they amazing?" she asked herself, walking up to a thin puppet with red hair and hazel-brown eyes.

"Do you like my art?" the puppet asked, suddenly dismounting itself from the wall. Kasumi nearly screamed but managed to hold it in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! :) I would have gotten this chapter up sooner, but my computer charger broke last week and it took me until today to acquire a new one. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

* * *

"Tobi will wait out here because Tobi is afraid of Zetsu-san…"

"Suit yourself," Kasumi replied.

She headed into the next room, which was moderately dark except for a simple lamp turned on in the corner. Since the light only illuminated about half of the room she didn't notice the dark shadow appear next to her.

"What brings you here?" a voice asked.

Kasumi turned to face the one who had surprised her. "Oh, hello Zetsu-san. Just exploring a bit, I guess."

"Did you ask for my permission to come in here?"

"Well no, but—"

"Then you shouldn't be here."

"Pfft, fine then." Kasumi exited the room and found Tobi waiting for her outside. She was about to complain to him about how rude Zetsu was, but before she could speak he tackled her to the ground. "Tobi, what are you doing?!"

"Yay, Kasumi-chan is still alive!"

"What do you mean still alive?"

"Zetsu-san didn't eat you!"

"Eat me?" She paused. "Oh no, you did _not_ just let me walk into a cannibal's lair!"

"Gah, don't hurt Tobi!" He jumped up and cowered in fear.

Kasumi sighed. "Never mind, let's go."

The next room was filled with puppets of every size, shape, and color. In one corner there was even a workshop area. Kasumi marveled at the puppets while Tobi stayed safely in the vicinity of the doorway.

"Aren't they amazing?" she asked herself, walking up to a thin puppet with red hair and hazel-brown eyes.

"Do you like my art?" the puppet asked, suddenly dismounting itself from the wall. Kasumi nearly screamed but managed to hold it in. She turned around but Tobi was gone.

'_The little brat must have run off.'_

"Um, Sasori?" she asked the red-haired puppet, hesitant.

"Yes, that's me," he replied, smiling.

"You look different from before…"

"Oh that was my other puppet, Hiruko."

"How many do you have?"

"I've lost track, actually. The ones you see here are only just a few of the hundreds I've created."

Kasumi smiled. "You are only the second person who doesn't mind me being here." _'Besides Hidan…'_

"You are welcome anytime," the puppet master said with a sly smile.

"Thanks! I need to finish exploring right now though. Maybe we can talk more later." Kasumi exited the room, waving goodbye to her new friend.

"Return soon, Kasumi," Sasori replied, closing the door to his room.

"I wonder why he and my brother fight so much. They're both artists, right? Theoretically, they should get along splendidly." Kasumi shrugged, noticing that Tobi was still no where in sight. She sighed and climbed the stairs up to the top floor, approaching the first door.

When it opened, she caught an excellent view of her brother holding a black nail polish brush, touching up his nails. She immediately burst out laughing, catching his attention, and he quickly hid the brush behind his back.

"I never thought I'd see the day when my brother does something so girly!"

"Sh-shut up!" he shouted, "it's a requirement!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say, _girly_."

"GET OUT!" he slammed the door in her face, leaving her snickering to herself.

"This is so fun," she said to herself, smirking. "Now, let's see who's in these last few rooms."

* * *

**A/N: It's fun to write, too ^^**

**Preview of next chapter:**

She tried the next door, and sure enough, it was unlocked. She snickered and entered the dark room. It was rather plain, but was enclosed in an eerie atmosphere.

Something wasn't right, but Kasumi couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was quiet. _Too _quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got sick a couple nights ago, so that slowed me down, but luckily I recovered quickly – and just in time for my birthday!**

**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

Kasumi skipped the next room, which was Konan's, and tried the handle on the second room. It was locked.

"Damn," she muttered, "must be the leader's room. Now I'll never see what he's hiding!"

She tried the next door, and sure enough, it was unlocked. She snickered and entered the dark room. It was rather plain, but was enclosed in an eerie atmosphere.

Something wasn't right, but Kasumi couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was quiet. _Too _quiet.

"What are you doing in my room, girl?" a deep voice muttered.

Kasumi looked all around, but couldn't find the source. Suddenly, Kakuzu appeared from the shadows, and he did not look happy.

"Oh, hey there, um, Kakuzu… what's up?"

"Do you want to die?" he asked her, taking several intimidating steps towards her.

"Actually I was planning on waiting a few years before that—"

"Then _get out_." He pointed to the door, maintaining his glare.

Kasumi scurried out of the room, immediately hearing the door shut behind her. She glanced at the final door, which was Hidan's room. _'Is he awake yet?'_ she wondered before shaking off the thought. _'It shouldn't matter. I don't want anything to do with him anymore. Unless…'_

"Kasumi, what's going on?" Konan's voice called out. Kasumi turned to see that the kunoichi had just left her room. "It smells strange in here… Is something burning?"

"Oh, shit! My soup!" Kasumi ran to the kitchen to see that her precious stew had boiled over the top of the pot, running over the stove and countertop. "Damn! Now I have to start all over."

Konan raised her hand to wave the smoke away from her face. "Um, that's okay, Kasumi, why don't we go to the market together? We can buy some food there."

Kasumi smiled and looked back at her roommate. "Great idea! What an excellent way to bond with a new friend!"

* * *

"Kasumi, how about some fresh fruit?" Konan asked, motioning towards the produce department. They had to travel thirty minutes on foot just to reach the nearest town.

"Really?" Kasumi replied, "I don't usually buy fruit, isn't it expensive?"

"Usually, but there might be some sales this week. Let's at least check it out first."

"Okay, I guess so."

The ladies headed over to the produce section, but when they turned the corner someone was blocking their path: it was Kakuzu.

"And just what do you think you two are doing?" he asked, maintaining his usual glare.

"Don't worry, Kakuzu," Konan began, "we're not planning on purchasing anything that's not on sale."

"Your intentions are invalid," he retorted. "It's mandatory that, as the Akatsuki treasurer, I supervise all financial transactions relating to the organization."

"Is that rule still official?" Konan asked. "But Akatsuki isn't even an active group anymore."

"Does it matter? That's the policy, and if you have a problem with it you can leave the shopping to someone more reliable."

Konan rubbed her temples before sighing and giving in. "Fine then. Have it your way." She looked around before realizing something.

"Where did Kasumi go?"

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll stay healthy so I can update sooner ^^**

**Also, I have an announcement: I am currently taking suggestions and/or requests (of course, at my discretion) for plot ideas/directions. Feel free to message me or make suggestions in your reviews.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"You aren't getting anything from this aisle, Kasumi. We only purchase necessities that are on sale."

"That's not fair—"

"_Silence or you die_," he threatened.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The next chapter should be up fairly quickly, seeing that it's already completely written. Hope you find this chapter enjoyable!**

**The song used is Girls' Generation's Paparazzi. I do not own the song or lyrics in any way. The link is posted on my profile for those who want to listen to it.**

* * *

"Where did Kasumi go?"

Kakuzu sighed, figuring she had already begun loading up on groceries or stirring up trouble somewhere in the market. "Let's find her as soon as possible and prevent anything problematic from happening," he said, marching over to the first aisle to begin his search.

Konan started in the opposite direction, figuring they would locate Kasumi faster if they split up. The last aisle was empty, but after scanning the next two rows she finally found Kasumi inspecting some odd-shaped jarred specimens.

"There you are. We need to get back to Kaku—"

"Konan, do you think these would taste good? I haven't a clue what they are, though…"

"I don't think it's a good idea to eat something if you can't identify it in the first place. Besides that, take a look at the price. Kakuzu would faint if you decided to buy that jar."

"But what if it's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted? You never know until you try."

Kakuzu interrupted the girls' conversation. "You aren't getting anything from this aisle, Kasumi. We only purchase necessities that are on sale."

"That's not fair—"

"_Silence or you die_," he threatened.

"Pfft," she crossed her arms and turned away, "like you'd really kill something as cute as me."

Konan took Kasumi's arm and the girls followed Kakuzu to the isles with sales. "Kasumi, maybe it's better if I hold the basket?" Kasumi surrendered the basket to her friend and watched as Kakuzu grabbed the cheapest brands of canned soup, vegetables, fruit juice, meat, and frozen goods. She sighed, thinking about the strange food she had found in the other isle. Now she would never know how it tasted.

"Let's go," the man said.

* * *

_Kocchi mite baby denwa shitari ring ring  
Fushizen nahodo shizen nafurifuri  
Kidzui terunoyo Paparazzi anataga  
Nozomu toori no egao de Aha ha ha_

Kasumi let the beat of the music control her body, stepping in time and moving her hips.

_Hide and seek no every night  
Matataku sutano Sattelite  
Motto ii kiji hoshi kunai  
Nakayoku yarimashou nakama janai  
_

Gesturing her arms in the motions of the dance moves, she smiled as if she was in heaven. The time she felt the most alive was when she was dancing.

_Life is a party gareji kara suite room  
Itsudatte anataga boom boom boom  
Hade ni car chase, hana no around  
Hiki tsukerarete boom boom boom_

It was like she was in her own world: just her and the music.

And the knock on the door.

Wait, what?

The music continued to play, but Kasumi stomped over to the door wanting to know who had interrupted her moment.

"What is it?!" she yelled while opening the door, only to discover half of the Akatsuki waiting outside.

"Kasumi," her brother grumbled, "what the fuck is that sound, hm?"

"It's called music, nii-chan."

"Well turn it the fuck down!" Hidan replied.

Pain joined in, "you're bothering the rest of us."

"And I can hear you stomping on the floor from downstairs," Kisame complained.

Itachi didn't say a word, but merely gave her an intimidating look that scared her into listening to their requests.

"Fine, I'll turn it down. But mind you, this is my career!" she stated.

"Yeah yeah, just keep it down," Pain said as the men turned away, retreating into their rooms. Kasumi sighed and closed the door.

"Now I can get back to dancing."

"Mind if I watch?"

* * *

**A/N: Suggestions and requests are open! I didn't receive any after the last chapter, so I took my own path for chapter 9. However, I can always make adjustments and add to the plot :)**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"_Kasumi? Kasumi, what's wrong?" she asked, waving her hand in front of the dancer's face._

"_Huh?" Kasumi snapped herself back into reality. "Oh, hey Konan. What's up?"_

"_You look like you've just seen a ghost."_

"_I may as well have. Something unbelievable happened."_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter, yaaay ^^**

**Also a special thanks to my most regular reviewers, iluvninjas and coolseal9. You guys motivate me to post chapters faster!**

* * *

"Mind if I watch?"

Kasumi jumped and turned towards the source; Hidan had managed to sneak into her room.

"How the heck did I not notice you?"

"Because I'm a _real_ shinobi," he replied, leaning towards her, "not some dancer who happens to have special abilities."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass," she threatened, "or I'll blow you up."

He chuckled. "Man, you and your damn brother just love going on about that shit, huh?"

"I'm serious, Hidan," she warned.

"Okay, okay," he said, wiping the goofy look off of his face. "I really came here to apologize about yesterday."

"A-apologize?" Kasumi almost couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that shit that happened yesterday, and I want to make it up to you." He gave her a suspiciously conceited smile. "How about a date? Tonight after sundown?"

She could hardly believe it. He actually seemed sincere, once she got past his creepy smirk and stuck-up, superior complex.

"Um, Hidan, I'm not sure…"

"I'll understand if you don't accept my offer, but that doesn't mean I'll just fucking give up."

'_This seems so out of character for him. Even if he means it, can I really trust him?'_

"So what's your answer?"

Kasumi sighed and looked down. "I… I guess so." She might as well give it a shot. Why not? She could protect herself if necessary.

Hidan's smirk became even bigger, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek before exiting the room.

Kasumi was frozen. What just happened? Was this real? The asshole who had tried to take advantage of her was being sweet all of the sudden and had even asked her out.

Without warning, the door opened and Konan stepped into the room.

"Kasumi? Kasumi, what's wrong?" she asked, waving her hand in front of the dancer's face.

"Huh?" Kasumi snapped herself back into reality. "Oh, hey Konan. What's up?"

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I may as well have. Something unbelievable happened."

"You should sit down," Konan replied, sitting down on the bed as Kasumi followed her lead. "Now tell me everything."

"Well, you know how the other day Hidan tried to take advantage of me and was a total ass?" Konan nodded. "Well, he came back, apologizing and even asking me out on a real date – and he seemed sincere about it, too! This seems so strange, it seems wrong, I'm not sure I can trust him, I don't know what to think—"

"Woah woah, slow down," Konan said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "What did you say to him?"

"Well, I figured I might as well accept his apology, and I agreed to go out with him."

"When is it?"

"I-it's tonight."

Konan stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, we can't just sit around. We should get you ready!"

"Um, Konan," Kasumi hesitantly replied, "it's not for another six hours."

"That's no excuse! There's finally another girl here and I'm not going to let this opportunity slide. Whether Hidan was sincere or not doesn't matter right now; in time, he will show his true colors. But I'll be there for you, and I want this night to go well for you."

Kasumi smiled softly. "Thanks, Konan."

"Well, quit sitting around," the Kunoichi replied. "We have work to do!"

* * *

**A/N: How do you like the plot twist?**

**Preview of next chapter:**

_"Oi, Hidan!"_

_"Eh?" Hidan turned to see who had called his name. "Oh, Sasori. What is it?"_

_"I need to speak with you in private." The puppet master motioned for Hidan to follow him and entered one of the rooms. Hidan was confused, but still followed him. The next thing he knew, he was out cold._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Long time, eh? I've been pretty busy with school and midterms. I hope you were looking forward to this chapter!**

* * *

"Konan, are you sure this will look okay?"

"Yes I'm sure, just put it on."

"I'm just so used to shorts, this feels rather uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to it."

Kasumi pulled the zipper up on the side of the dress, adjusting it until it was snug on her body. She turned in circles to view every angle of her outfit before finally smiling, deciding that it flattered her body very nicely.

"Kasumi, are you done yet?" Konan called, "we still need to do hair and makeup."

Kasumi stepped out of the bathroom and struck a silly pose, making Konan laugh.

"That looks gorgeous on you! Now let's get started on the makeup."

"To be honest Konan, I don't think I really need makeup… I mean, I'm not used to wearing it and I don't think I could stop myself from scratching it off."

"If you want, I can do a minimal amount – just some eyeliner and eye shadow."

Kasumi nodded. "That sounds okay."

"I'm going to make you look stunning tonight!" Konan excitedly grabbed Kasumi's arm and led her towards the desk. "Hidan won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Umm, is that a good thing?"

* * *

Hidan was strolling down the hall of the third basement floor, thinking about his plans for that evening.

'_Where should we go? A restaurant? A movie? Those all seem so cliché.'_

"Oi, Hidan!"

"Eh?" Hidan turned to see who had called his name. "Oh, Sasori. What is it?"

"I need to speak with you in private." The puppet master motioned for Hidan to follow him and entered one of the rooms. Hidan was confused, but still followed him. The next thing he knew, he was out cold.

* * *

Kasumi was sitting on the living room couch waiting for Hidan to show up. He had said to meet him at sundown, but the sun had set thirty minutes ago.

"Doesn't he know to never make a girl wait?"

"I'm very sorry, Madame. I hate making people wait." A voice said from behind her. Although, it didn't sound like Hidan; instead, it was…

"Sasori?" Kasumi asked as she stood up and turned to face him. "Where's Hidan?"

"I'm afraid he couldn't make it," he replied, "but he sent me in his place."

"Oh, okay. It would have been nice of him to let me know, at least."

"I'm sure he meant no harm. Are you ready to go?" He offered her his arm and she took it hesitantly.

Why hadn't Hidan told her about this? Was she not worth talking to in person? She sighed and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. All she wanted to do was enjoy the evening, and nothing would stop her.

"Where do you want to go first?" Sasori asked once they were out the door.

"What's there to do around here?" Kasumi replied, "I went to buy food with Konan and Kakuzu, but besides that I haven't seen much of the nearby town."

"Don't worry, I know plenty of things to do. How about we go to the art museum first?"

"Oh sure, that sounds like fun! You and Nii-chan both love art, don't you?"

"Indeed," Sasori replied, "but I'm going to show you why eternal art is superior."

* * *

**A/N: What's going on? Where is Hidan? And what is Sasori planning?**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Hidan," Pain spoke as he turned around in his chair, "to be honest I don't really care about the feuds and rivalries between fellow Akatsuki members. What I'm interested in is why my organization seems to be plummeting into chaos in the most disorderly fashion. Since we've returned from the dead, Akatsuki has exponentially become less of an evil organization and more of a collection of babbling idiots."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey all! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I have valid excuses! Actually not really, I'm just lazy and a busy person and forgetful. I was also struck with a bit of writers block, but I'm going to quit making excuses at this point.**

**On the bright side, it's been less than a year since I updated!**

**I hope you are looking forward to the next few chapters of this story :)**

* * *

"What is she up to?" Deidara asked himself, peeking into the living room. Kasumi was sitting on the couch and seemed very anxious. What interested him was why she was dressed up. "She's not going to go on a date, right? I'll kill the guy who—!"

Suddenly he noticed Sasori entering the room. The two conversed for a moment, then Kasumi took his arm and they left casually.

"SASORI," Deidara raged, "HOW COULD YOU?! My own partner and my sister! Out of all the people I thought I could trust!"

"Deidara-san, what about trust?" an annoying voice rang from behind him. Deidara pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to resist the urge to blow Tobi to bits.

"Not now, Tobi."

"But Deidei, I want to know what's going on!"

"NOT NOW."

Tobi quickly shut his mouth and watched as Deidara stormed into the living room and then out the door.

* * *

Itachi was strolling through the halls of the third basement floor when he sensed something out of order. His eyes quickly shifted to his sharingan and he turned to the closest door.

'_That's the door to the storeroom. What could be going on in there?'_ He cautiously opened the door and looked around. _'Everything looks fine… but there's something off.' _Suddenly he noticed a bumping sound from the opposite side of the room. Following the direction of the noise, he began to hear a muffled voice. It seemed to be very angry, and he could swear it was cursing. _'That could only be…'_

Quickly moving a few boxes out of the way, Itachi finally came across the source of the strange noises.

"Hidan, what on earth is going on here?" Itachi stripped the duct tape off of Hidan's lips so he could speak.

"That fucking cunt, I'm gonna fucking castrate that bastard—"

Itachi sighed and tried to ignore Hidan's rant whilst untying the ropes that were restraining the Jashinist.

"—Fucking shit-head, no-good two-faced asshole—"

* * *

"Tell me exactly how this happened, Hidan." The leader did not sound happy at all.

"It was that Sasori, he—"

"Excuse me, leader," Itachi interrupted, "I have nothing to do with this."

"Very well, you may go," Pain replied, motioning for Itachi to leave.

"Sasori was the one who—" Hidan began raging, until he was interrupted yet again.

"Hidan," Pain spoke as he turned around in his chair, "to be honest I don't really care about the feuds and rivalries between fellow Akatsuki members. What I'm interested in is why my organization seems to be plummeting into chaos in the most disorderly fashion. Since we've returned from the dead, Akatsuki has exponentially become less of an evil organization and more of a collection of babbling idiots. Luckily I can still rely on Kakuzu, Itachi, and Konan to represent us efficiently. As for the rest of you, spread the word that there will be a mandatory meeting tomorrow at noon. I expect everyone to be there."

Hidan grumbled to himself while he listened to his leader's lecturing. "Yeah yeah, fine, but I need to be somewhere right now." Without hesitation, Hidan dashed out of the room and was on his way to find Kasumi.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, no excuses and I'll update whenever I update from now on. However, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Well, Kasumi was expecting a date tonight and other than that I have no idea what's going on."

"A date? With what money, exactly?" Kakuzu asked, distraught.

"Hell if I know, probably from the Akatsuki funds."

"WHAT?" Kakuzu clenched his fists, storming down the hall and towards the front door. "As long as I'm around, NO ONE uses the Akatsuki funds without permission!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Deidara ran out the door and quickly readied one of his giant clay birds for flight.

"Alright," he said as he jumped onto the sculpture, "I'm going to find out why they're going out, and I'll kill that damn puppet if he tries anything with my sister!"

The bird leapt up from the ground and entered the skies, allowing the blonde ninja to see to the far horizon below the setting sun. He smirked.

"How nostalgic."

Tobi peered out the door to the Akatsuki lair, watching Deidara's bird enter the sky.

"Woooow, Deidara sure is in a hurry! I wanna see what happens!" He skipped off after Deidara, following the direction of the bird.

* * *

Konan was returning to her room with a bowl of soup she had just made for her dinner when Hidan suddenly came dashing down the hall.

"Hidan?" she asked, puzzled. "Shouldn't you be with Kasumi right now?"

"Konan!" he shouted, grasping her shoulders, "have you seen Kasumi? Where is she? Who is she with? What about Sasori?"

"Woah, take it easy there," she told him, pushing him away while keeping her fresh soup at a safe difference, "what's going on? The last time I saw her, she was waiting for you."

"Oh fuck it," Hidan muttered as he marched away, "I'll find her myself."

Konan gaped at him, although she was not surprised at his attitude. "Hey, I never said I wouldn't help," she yelled after him, "and what was that about Sasori? I don't get it!" She sighed as she heard him slamming the front door. "What a prick."

"Hey, what's all this noise about?" A disrupted Kakuzu entered the hallway, holding his head.

"Sorry, Kakuzu, but it looks like there's some drama going on with Hidan, Sasori, and Kasumi."

"Drama my ass. I can't have those idiots going around causing trouble."

"Well, Kasumi was expecting a date tonight and other than that I have no idea what's going on."

"A date? With what money, exactly?" Kakuzu asked, distraught.

"Hell if I know, probably from the Akatsuki funds."

"WHAT?" Kakuzu clenched his fists, storming down the hall and towards the front door. "As long as I'm around, NO ONE uses the Akatsuki funds without permission!"

Konan sighed once more as Kakuzu exited, leaving her alone with her soup. "Idiots," she muttered under her breath as she retreated to her room, "all of them, idiots."

Kisame watched the scene in front of him unfold as he smirked, surprisingly glad that Hidan had been tricked.

"Heh, if all I'm up against is that puppet-freak, I've got the upper hand." He armed himself with Samehada as he stepped out of his room. "There's no way he stands a chance against my Samehada. He's sure in for a rude awakening."

With that, Kisame disappeared into the darkness, set on finding Kasumi before Hidan.

* * *

**A/N: Things are getting juicy, huh? ;)**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"So, Zetsu, do _you_ have any plans right now?"

"Don't count on me becoming your babysitter," he replied, sinking into the ground below.

Kasumi stared at the spot where Zetsu had just disappeared. "Well, that's just rude!"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is, as promised! Got struck with a bit of writer's block, but it wasn't too bad.**

* * *

Pain's eyebrows twitched as he sat glaring menacingly in his chair. "Zetsu," he said calmly, "I don't care if you don't know where they are, I want Sasori here right now."

"Yes leader, I understand." Zetsu sunk away into the ground and headed toward the town. "So at this point, Sasori and Kasumi must be together. But I thought the others were following. Where are Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan? Kisame's gone too."

He sighed as he traveled swiftly through the forest. In no time at all, he had reached the village.

"Where could they be," he asked himself, before remembering an important detail, "wait, she's with Sasori, right? There's only one place they could be…"

* * *

"What do you think of this one, Kasumi?" Sasori asked, pointing to a landscape of a massive waterfall.

"Well, it's…" she began, thinking for a moment before continuing, "it's nice and all, it's beautiful, but… it's really lacking of excitement."

Sasori frowned. "What do you mean? It's an eternal portrait of one of the most stunning sites in the world."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't appreciate it, I do," Kasumi confirmed, rubbing the back of her head, "but I really enjoy things that get my heart pumping… I love the feeling of… well, that moment when you just feel alive, the way you're heart rushes… and then suddenly everything is calm." She paused and smiled at Sasori, giving him a look that could melt any ordinary man's heart. "I guess that's why I love dancing so much."

"_Jeez, she really is similar to her brother, isn't she? I guess she is a lot more thoughtful than that simple-minded brat, though,"_ he thought, before replying, "I can see that. But don't you—?"

"Sasori," a deep voice interrupted, making Kasumi jump in surprise, "leader wants to see you right away." The two turned to see Zetsu right beside them.

"What?" the puppet-master said, "Well, I guess I've accomplished what I came here to do, anyway."

Kasumi looked puzzled. "What?

"See you later, Kasumi," he said as he left, leaving only Zetsu and Kasumi to themselves.

They spent an awkward moment in silence before Kasumi spoke up.

"So, Zetsu, do _you_ have any plans right now?"

"Don't count on me becoming your babysitter," he replied, sinking into the ground below.

Kasumi stared at the spot where Zetsu had just disappeared. "Well, that's just rude!"

"Kasumi! Oi!".

The girl turned around to see Kisame, to her surprise, looking rather cheerful.

"Kisame, what's going on?" she asked, hoping he would have some answers for her.

He chuckled before replying, "how about I tell you the story over a plate of sushi?"

"Sushi sounds great!" she exclaimed, happy she would be eating some quality food. "I'm starving!"

"Let's go, then," he said, motioning for her to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to put up a poll on my profile asking which arc should come next in this story. I have several ideas, including an Akatsuki vacation, Kasumi entering the group into a dance contest, and several of the members going undercover in Konoha. Also, feel free to suggest your own ideas for this story! I want to make this a relatively interactive story :)**

**Preview of next chapter:**

Kisame sat up from where he had landed, rubbing his face and scowling. "You bastard…"

Hidan scoffed before wrapping his arm around Kasumi's waist in a very possessive manner.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: By the time I post the next chapter, the poll will be closed. So make sure you get your votes in ASAP!**

* * *

Kasumi looked shocked as Kisame explained Hidan's predicament to her. She never thought that Sasori would trick either of them like that.

"I still don't understand," she told Kisame as they strolled down the street of the town, "what was Sasori trying to do? He mentioned that he had completed what he was trying to do, but…"

Kisame chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as his eyes met hers. "Who knows what that puppet guy was planning? At any rate, I thought you deserved to know the truth. You would find out sooner or later, and I figured sooner was better."

"Thank you, Kisame, that's very kind of you."

Kasumi gave him one of her heart-warming smiles, causing him to completely stop walking. He noticed that they were now on the outskirts of town near the forest, a street light above them and several large trees obscuring their view of the sunset-painted sky. The fluorescent colors were reflecting off of Kasumi's deep blue eyes.

Before he knew it, Kisame was closing in on her lips, but before Kasumi could react to the surprise a dark figure intervened, making its way in between the two and sucker-punching Kisame right in the gills.

Kisame went flying and Kasumi immediately recognized the slick hair and toned back muscles of Hidan.

"Hidan!" she yelled, both shocked, and relieved. "You're okay!"

"You'd better fucking bet I am," he replied with a smirk.

Kisame sat up from where he had landed, rubbing his face and scowling. "You bastard…"

Hidan scoffed before wrapping his arm around Kasumi's waist in a very possessive manner.

"You deserved it, fish-boy!" he snapped back. "You dare to try anything with her?"

Kasumi looked very confused. "Wait, what happened? Who tried what?"

Apparently Kasumi hadn't even noticed what was going on. Kisame was rather grateful for her density.

* * *

Deidara had finally located his sister, finding her walking down the city streets with Kisame. He had no idea what was going on. Wasn't she with Sasori?

The two stopped below a street light, and he figured he would try to get closer to the two and find out what was happening. Hurrying, he finally managed to get a good spot in the tree above his sister, but instead of Kisame it was Hidan standing down there with Kasumi. There was no way his eyes had failed him, so the shark-man had to be around somewhere.

Finally he spotted Kisame on the ground a little ways away, seemingly punched in the face. Deidara smirked, thinking _'You deserved that,'_ before realizing that Hidan was touching his sister's waist. His blood was boiling and he was about to jump down and give Hidan a good talking to, until he heard a child-like voice directly behind him.

"Whatcha doin, Deidei-chan?"

Taken by surprise, Deidara turned to see a giant orange mask only a couple inches from his face.

"TOBI!" He whispered loudly, "what are you doing here?"

"Tobi is a good boy," the childish ninja replied, "Tobi wants to help Deidara-san!"

Tobi practically jumped on top of the blonde nin, causing the tree to shake violently.

"Tobi, stop, what are you—"

* * *

**A/N: What is Tobi doing? We'll have to wait and see what shenanigans he causes!**

**Preview of next chapter:**

Looking behind her, she could see Hidan and Kisame in a heated argument over who knows what; meanwhile Tobi was quietly stalking away hoping that no one would notice him.

"You're not getting away!" Hidan shouted as he grabbed the collar of Tobi's cloak, threatening to pummel him if he dared try to escape again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The last chapter in the first arc, here we go!**

* * *

Hidan continued glaring at Kisame until they heard a rustle in the trees above them. The three of them looked up, and in mere seconds two dark figures fell straight out of the tree and landed on Hidan and Kasumi.

"What the fuck," Hidan mumbled, rubbing his head, "what are you trying to pull—"

"Deidara-nii-chan! Tobi?" Kasumi yelled out in surprise, "what are you two doing here?"

Hidan turned to see that the culprits were in fact Deidara and Tobi. He sighed, realizing that this was probably bound to happen anyway.

"Kasumi!" Deidara scolded as he got up from the ground, the others following his lead, "what on earth were you doing?"

Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she made eye contact with her brother. "What does it matter? Why do you even care what I do? You hadn't even bothered to come see me for years!"

"Tobi is hurt!" A voice rang out from the group, earning a 'shut-the-fuck-up' look from Hidan.

Deidara ignored Tobi as he took a step further towards Kasumi and roughly grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him.

"You're coming with me! It's time to go home!"

Kasumi struggled against her brother's grip, but eventually gave in as she realized it wasn't worth the effort. Looking behind her, she could see Hidan and Kisame in a heated argument over who knows what; meanwhile Tobi was quietly stalking away hoping that no one would notice him.

"You're not getting away!" Hidan shouted as he grabbed the collar of Tobi's cloak, threatening to pummel him if he dared try to escape again.

Somehow, seeing the three of them act that way reminded her of her own family, her childhood and Deidara. The Akatsuki was like a family, maybe a dysfunctional one, but still a family nonetheless. A smile made its way to Kasumi's face as she realized that no matter how things changed, Akatsuki would be her new family.

'_I guess this really is… my new home.'_

* * *

"Wait…" Konan paused as she took in the information. "But I saw Hidan leave before Kisame. How on earth did Kisame get there so early then?"

Kasumi shrugged, puzzled at the discrepancy between their two stories. "Beats me. I'll never understand what Sasori or Hidan were talking about, though."

Konan sighed, realizing that her friend was denser than ever. Obviously Kisame had tried to make a move of Kasumi while she wasn't looking and Sasori was just curious about her opinion on art. That much was easy to tell.

"By the way, Konan, do you have any idea why Zetsu showed up out of nowhere? Or why Sasori suddenly had to meet with the leader?"

"I have no clue," Konan replied honestly, "But my best guess is that it had to do with Hidan being tied up in the basement."

Kasumi finally gave up trying to understand the situation, returning to her room. Akatsuki was strange, they deserved that much credit. She wondered where Itachi was during all of the commotion. Shrugging, she decided to let it sink into her mind before falling asleep. Maybe it would all make sense by tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, a confused Kakuzu was walking through the city, searching every bar, theater, and restaurant he could find, but there was no sign of Deidara's sister _or_ any of the Akatsuki members. Where in the hell had they all gone to?

Sighing, he asked one of the local market workers if she had seen any of them in the area. She nodded, responding that she had seen them exiting the city several hours ago. They hadn't been seen since.

And then, Kakuzu fainted.

* * *

**A/N: The poll is closed and the new arc has been decided! Since it was a tie, I decided to take things into my own hands with a brand new idea. Please stay tuned for more :)**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"Oh, and by the way, Deidara?"

"Yes, leader-sama?" he responded, clearly irked at the fact that he had to be there this early in the morning.

"Let Kasumi know that she will be participating in this as well."


End file.
